


Magma-Hime

by Ichigo777



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo777/pseuds/Ichigo777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years into the future, Kagari has an encounter with the daughter that Matsubusa willingly gave up after her mother's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magma-Hime

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a future piece involving Matsubusa & Aya's (my OC) little daughter...and another special little boy XD

"Come on, Adam, try and catch me!"

A young girl with waist length ruby hair and eyes to match ran down the stone path, stopping a few times to hop over the puddles from last night's rain that still existed in the deep crevices. Dressed in a baggy black t-shirt, red shorts, and old sneakers, she laughs every time she jumps.

Twenty feet behind, totally winded and looking as if he'd just ran a marathon and is about to collapse, a young boy of approximately the same age with spiky blue hair the color or sapphires and eyes to match trudges slowly after her. The laces on his equally worn sneakers are coming undone, his brown pants are covered in dirt, and the prisoner-esque t-shirt looks far too big for him. Adjusting the blue headband he wears, the boy slumps to the ground panting.

"Come one!" he wheezes after her, the whining evident in his voice. "I can't run like that anymore! Stop!"

Ahead, the girl stops in her tracks and puts on a pout, her hands going to her hips and she 'harrumphs' and calmly walks back to him. Standing in front of him, she towers over her sitting companion as she starts to lecture.

"Adam, you're out of shape! You gotta run shorter distances first, like this, to get ready to run longer ones! Come on already, town is really close now."

The boy sighs and nods, then stands. Together the two walk this time. The girl reframes from dashing ahead and he tries not to wheeze. As the two round the next bend in the path, the town below finally comes into view. Small by size, yet populated, the town called Asnin seems to glitter in the afternoon sun. The boy pauses to admire the view for a moment. The way the sun makes the red roofs all look to be different shares of red, even though they truly are all the same shade, never ceases to amaze him. The sight is beautiful.

The girl has not stopped, but now pauses in her oath, almost twenty feet ahead again, and sighs, not even bothering to look behind her. They have done this before and she knows where he has stopped. As always, she yells back to him.

"Come on, Adam! We gotta move! Ms. Apps wants us to pick up her basket and get the food, and then we gotta get back! You hate the woods at night, so hurry or we're gonna be walking through them at dusk."

Hearing these words, he unfreezes and jogs to catch up with his companion.

"Coming, Misa."

Once he stands beside her, the two walk towards the town together.

Two hours later, the girl stand near the edge of town holding a basket filled with fruits and vegetables in her hands. Impatiently, she taps her foot, waiting for her friend to come. After standing for ten minutes, she sighs and lugs the basket with her as she walks back into town looking for him. The basket is heavy; too heavy for her to bear its weight along for too long. Her eyes scan the streets to the sides of her for her frontal view is blocked by the basket. This s why she does not see the other whom she bumps into; she only feels the bump and falls onto her back. The basket is dropped, but remains upright. The larger one whom she bumped also remains standing.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

Hands reach down and help Misa to her feet and dust off the girl gently. Misa glances upwards at the other woman. She is of average height and weight with age being in the late 20s to early 30s with short black hair and violet eyes. She wears casually sporty red and black clothing and is chewing gum. Misa has not seen her before, at least as much as she remembers, yet somehow the other is familiar to her. The older woman gasps quietly when Misa's eyes lock with her own for a moment.

"Those eyes" the woman softly mutters to herself "Are like HERS! The hair is colored like HIS! Could it possibly be?"

Misa has not noticed the other's fascination with her, nor does she hear the soft mutter. She dusts herself off, and then nods to answer the woman's previous question about her condition.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Have you seen my friend? He's my height with blue hair. We gotta head back soon, or it'll get dark out."

Slightly surprised by the little girl's bluntness, the older woman stammers for a moment, then composes herself and shakes her head no. The younger sighs.

"If you like, I'll help you find him. Here, hand me that."

The older points to the basket on the ground. The younger looks at her for a moment, and then breaks into a grin and hands the heavy basket to the other with a nod.

Together they walk through the streets, both searching for the boy. At some point, the taller becomes bored of the silence between them and turns towards the little girl to break it, but the small one runs down a street before she can towards a boy with hair and eyes the color of the blue sea.

"Strange..." the older one left alone muses to herself "he reminds me of...could he be? NAH."

The older one watches the two young ones squabble about something and then make up and rejoin her. The girl quietly tells the boy about her older friends, and he smiles and nods. The young girl turns back to the older.

"We gotta get home now."

"Sure, where do you live, you two? The basket is pretty heavy for two kids." She smiles down at the two.

The boy flushes at the older's offer for help. "It's not far, just through the forest path is the home. Thanks, lady."

And so the three walk in silence as dusk comes. Surprisingly, there are no tricks from the young she and no complaints from the small him. The home finally comes into view after about ten minutes on the forest path. It is a rather plain 3 story brick building with a red roof. They stop at the start of the oath that leads to the door. The young girl smiles.

"Thank you, lady, we can take it now."

The two children take the basket from the older between them and head down the front path towards the door. The older turns to leave, but stops and turns back.

"HEY!" she calls to them. "What are your names?"

Almost to the door, the two youngsters turn back to face her and smile.

"Adam." he says.

"And I'm Misa!" the girl adds with a smile.

With that, the two walk inside and the older smiles. She walks back into the forest. A minute later, her Pokegear rings and she answers the phone call. For a few moments, the man on the other end talks, and then he notices her smile.

"What are you so happy about?" he asks her as he tosses some of his blonde hair out of his face.

She grins in response. "I just had an encounter with the little Magma-Hime."

"Really? Well what is she like?" he asks, grinning now as well.

With that she sighs. "She's just like her father. Just like her father."


End file.
